Fox Storm
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Naruto dies shortly after one of Orochimaru's bases exploded, Five years later, who is this crimson haired man claming to come from the Whirlpool country in mist a time of war and why does he have a semi giant nine tail fox following him?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Dis: I don't Own!

"Naruto!"

This couldn't be happening...Sakura couldn't, no she didn't want believe what she was seeing, the last of Orochimaru's bases they had been searching in for Sasuke had just erupted, no starch that, exploded into a now burning ball of wood, stone and metal.

The now fifteen blonde, knuckle headed ninja had been inside the now burning base and no one seen him get out...however deep down in Kakashi's and Sakura's hearts...the blonde boy had not made it out in time and was now somewhere in peace.

However, unknown to them, Kyubbi had somehow saved his vessel from death and was planning on making the boy stronger.

****

-Five years, ten months and eight days later-

A young man about the age of twenty walked down the overgrown path, he wore a long black cloak, standard shinobi sandals, pants and a black vest, long dark crimson hair fell into dark ocean blue eyes, by his side was a rather large fox that came up to the 5'8 man's waist, the fox was also the same dark red as it's owner's hair as well as it's eyes.

He had picked this path for a reason, to be avoided as much as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I don't own Naruto!

The man looked at the fox at his side and absentminded stroke the beast's ears.

"How long have we been traveling?" asked the man now looking at the fox now having stop starching and seemed to be looking for something.

"Two day's why?" asked the fox looking up to his master, upset that his master had stop with the starching since it felt so good.

"Because that mark should be--" he than scanned the area again than saw Kohona's leaf symbol craved into a tree. "Ah! I found it!"

The fox rolled his eyes the best a fox could do and followed his owner to the mark.

"I'm glad to be going back...but at the same time...I'm worried that it might no longer be there"

The fox looked at it's absentminded master than seemed to roll his eyes again.

"We can only hope, do you have everything? Papers, the scroll that has information about Orochimaru's plans and your headband?"

The man blinked than checked through his bag listing everything off in the same order as the fox said. "Yeah, I better take this cloak off, if they are still around they might think I'm part of the Akatsuki"

The man than took the cloak off and folded it, he than took the passport, scroll and forehead protector he looked at the spiral etched into the metal than sighed than tied it around his neck.

"It feels odd...being a ninja after so long I wonder how much everyone has changed..." he than stood placing the scroll into his vest pocket and his passport.

"I don't know Kit, but you might want to hide your whisker's or they might raise questions"

"Ah I almost forgot thank you for reminding me" he than took out a small tin out of a random pocket and started to rub the makeup on his cheeks, once the whisker marks were covered, he placed the tin back into his pocket.

"Okay Kyubbi...I'm ready..." said the man now dusting his clothes off and made sure again that he had everything ready.

Kyubbi would just nod than watched as Naruto bit his thumb and did a couple hand signs than placed his hand on the symbol.

A flash and a pop later, he and Kyubbi stood a mile outside of front gate of Konoha, breathing deep and clamed his nerves , he walked the mile and presented his passport to the guard who was abit weary of the blood red fox that followed the strange man.

After two hours of questions and health checks and whatnot, he was allowed into the village, he had a plan, find a hotel room, go to the hokage than grab a bite to eat.

However...the familiar scent of Ichiraku Ramen threw his plans out the window, he made his way to the stand and sat down, he ordered a bowl of Miso and started to eat, it was peaceful until a familiar presence sat down beside him, looking over he saw who it was, the one person who might throw a wrench into his plans...Sasuke Uchiha...and with that Naruto tensed and continued to eat slowly praying to any gods out there that Sasuke would not figure out who he was before his plan was set in motation to win this war for a peaceful Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: I don't own anything!!

Sasuke had stopped by the ramen stand, it was a unspoken promise to Naruto that ever year for the memorial held by his closest friends, he ordered the pork ramen and started to eat when he noticed the man beside him tense all of a sudden.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly, that was odd that a fellow ninja even though they might be from another village would tense up all of a sudden, he had noticed the man's odd hair color but what consider him was the large fox sitting by the man.

Sasuke took in what the man was wearing to try to figure out what village he was from, the man was wearing a black Jounin vest, black shirt, sandals, a very worn and patched tan, orange and black massager bag was strapped across the man's chest and shoulder, the bag had a few pockets that held scrolls in them.

But the focus of his main consider was the large red fox laying at the man's feet…the fox had nine tails and he knew that only one fox had that many tails but it was said to have died when Naruto had died that fateful day so long ago.

Kyuubi looked at the Uchiha brat and had chuckled him his mind slightly, like an overprotective pet, he growled slightly which earn him a soft nudge in his ribs.

"Quiet Namo I'm trying to have at least one peaceful meal without you growling at everybody"

Sasuke had chuckled slightly, Sasuke just past it off as an overprotective pet.

"It seems that your pet is overprotective of you Mr.?" asked Sasuke now looking at the red haired man and had long since finished off his bowl of ramen.

Naruto blinked slightly, Shit, thanks to Kyuubi he had drawn attention to himself.

"Rei Nuzamaki, and my pet is Namo and you are?" asked Naruto now looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, pleasure to meet you Mr.Nuzamaki, so where are you headed?" asked Sasuke, he noticed that the man was a travel and a shinobi.

"I was heading to the Hokage Tower, there is a scroll I have to deliver to the Lady Hokage but my stomach got the better of me"

Sasuke had chuckled abit. "I was on my way there now so you can follow me, I would of gone much sooner but I had to pay tribute to an old friend"

"Oh? May I ask you who? If it's not any trouble that is" said Naruto, he was wondering if this had any relation of him being 'dead' as well as why Sasuke was now in the village acting like nothing happen, like he never left to go to avenge his clan and kill his brother.

"I don't mind" said Sasuke now getting up to pay for both of their ramen, even though Naruto offered to pay for his own, he would of liked to ate more than just one after being gone for so long but didn't for fear of eating his normal fifteen or so bowls and didn't want to draw any more attention to himself.

"To answer your question before we left, it was to pay respect to a fellow comrade by the name of Naruto Uzamaki, he was on a mission to bring me back from the snake sannin by the name of Orochimaru but he died in battle"

Naruto blinked slightly, he never thought that Sasuke would do something like that for him, his old self wanted to jump right out and hug the poor boy and tell him that he was alive and tell everyone but shaking his head mentality, it wasn't time yet, there was a mission to be done.

"So, how did you escape from Orochimaru? Surely he would not let someone like you go so easy"

Sasuke would than shrug. "I don't know, all he said that he had no further use of me, I blacked out and woke in a Konoha hospital and was filled in and pardon with a year of supervision"

Naruto than shrugged, something was not adding up but what was Orochimaru's plan?

After getting past all the security in the tower, it was Naruto's turn, #Shizune, Tsunade's sectary was standing there with her to learn what was going on, they never saw the symbol that was on the man's headband and was consider about the fox who was now laying down by the man's feet swaying it's nine tails back and forth.

Before Tsunade could ask this man who he was, he spoke.

"Lady Tsunade…if you may…I rather discuss this in private, without your sectary and the hidden Anbu in this room that are blended in with the walls and such."

Tsunade was abit dumbfound, how could he have know about the hidden Anbu in the room?, with a sigh she dismissed the Anbu and Shizune, once they had left she looked at the man sitting in front of her.

"First off…let's start with your name than work our way to why you have come here" said Tsunade looking at the man and was wondering about him…he was giving off the senesce of clam and power that she couldn't place but have yet felt before.

" My name is Rei Nuzamaki, and my pet is Namo, We come from the Nuzamaki clan of the hidden whirlpool, sadly I am the last person of my clan able to have a pact with kitsune sprits"

Tsunade would just nod…so maybe this fox wasn't the demon sprit Kyuubi, besides the man who called himself Rei seemed to have him under control.

"I thought the Whirlpool village was wiped out during the last great ninja war, that no one in the village was left alive, since we haven't heard from them since."

Naruto would just nod abit. "The Whirlpool Village was wiped out and we are slowily rebuilding I manage to convince the Whirlpool's leader to come out of hiding long enough to make sure the village will start to get on it's feet"

Tsunade would nod slightly, this was good, maybe once the village gets up and running they could become allies in the future, she than looked at Rei. "Alright than…that leaves the question of why you wanted this meeting in private."

Rei glanced around slightly and made sure no one was listing in to what was about to say, moving to his bag he pulled out a sealed scroll than handed it to Tsunade who opened it after biting her finger and transferring her charka to disarm the seal.

As she read through the contents of the scroll her eyes widen, looking from the scroll to Rei and back to the scroll.

"But…but this is impossible! How could you have gotten your hands on this sort of information?! We tried for years to get someone into Orochimaru's base without them being found out"

Naruto than grinned slightly. "I have my ways Lady Hokage…but as for now, as a Shinobi of the hidden whirlpool, I offer my service of knowledge and seals to bring down Orochimaru once and for all"


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing and I suck at writeing fights!

--

Tsunade was dumbfound, first a whirlpool ninja appears out of no where and has a very large nine tail fox by his side and have gave her a scroll full of detail maps of Orochimaru's bases and his plans as well who has allied with the Snake Sannin.

She than snapped the scroll closed and try to collect herself, this was defiantly a shock to her system, she than looked at Rei, he seemed so calm about the whole deal as if excepted this reaction from her.

She than cleared her throat than sighed. "I'm going to summon the best shinobi we have here in the leaf village, I want you to lead them in taking out Orochimaru's bases as well as trying to convince the village allied with him to drop their allegiance with them"

Naruto nodded slightly than looked at her. "I will try my best Lady Hokage" he than stood, Namo than stood as well than stretched lazily. "If you need me I shall be either around the village or in a room at the local inn"

Tsunade nodded than had dismissed the man, leaning back in her chair she opened a sake bottle and took a giant swing of it…this had been a very interesting day to say the lease.

Naruto sighed as he walked throughout the village, he had no trouble at the inn because they were afraid of the large nine tail fox, after abit of rest and a change of clothes, here he was, walking around the village bored.

By the time he got out of his thoughts he realized that he was in the training grounds, he than saw the three poles and had smiled at the memory of when he was tied up to the middle pole the year when his team was assigned their teams.

"Yo" said Sasuke now seeing Rei standing there looking at the poles.

Naruto had blinked slightly now coming out his thoughts. "Yo"

"What brings you all the way out here?" asked Sasuke now walking over toward the young man.

Naruto shrugged than turned to look around the area. "I just went for a walk and my feet just brought me here, also train with Namo here"

Sasuke would raise his eyebrow abit than would shrug it off. "Well, how about we spar?" '_I hope that he takes the bait, I want to see how strong this guy is, he doesn't look that tough'_

Naruto thought for a moment than nods. "Alright, but Taijutsu only, first blood wins?"

Sasuke nodded than got in a stance, Naruto got in a stance as well as Kyuubi yawned and walked over to the posts and laid down Naruto notice it than shakes his head abit.

"Lazy ass…" said Naruto looking at Kyuubi than shakes his head abit than turned his attention back to Sasuke and their spar begin, as they punched and kicked they got abit of an audience, Naruto had looked around slightly he had spotted some of his old friends and had smiled mentality.

"It looks like you got a fan club Sasuke was it?" asked Naruto now attempting to kick Sasuke in the side.

Sasuke had chuckled abit. "They are probity wondering who I'm fighting, they never saw you around here before" Sasuke than dodge Naruto's attack and punched Naruto in the cheek.

Stumbling back slightly Naruto cringed. "Not bad but I have a trick up my sleeve"

Sasuke than raised his eyebrow as did the rest who were now whispering among each other, they were wondering who this red headed man was and was surprise that he was able to last this long against Sasuke.

Grinning slightly, he ran in a zig-zag pattern unlike a tradition shinobi, Naruto seemed like he disappeared and reappeared all over the field, Sasuke not able to follow without his Sharingan and braced for impact, all of a sudden a fist connected with his nose causing it to start bleeding.

Of course after many anger words from all the fan girls watching, Naruto had sheepish apologized and that wasn't even half of his strength.

"So…who are you and what was that style you just used?.." asked Neji looking at the red hair, this person would be a good opponent in the future, Lee must of thought the same since he join in with a small speech about youth and the flame of it.

Naruto sweat dropped abit, Lee never changed one bit.

"I'm Rei Nuzamaki, the fox over there is Namo, the lazy bastard he is sometimes, we come from the Whirlpool Village and the style I used is a specialty of my clan, it's called the Tai-kodari, or the fighting way of the fox"

Neji would of course press for more questions, but a messenger appeared and informed them that all was to meet at Hokage's tower at once than disappeared.

Lee than laid an arm around Naruto's neck.

"Well Rei, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves my now external rival in the art of Taijutsu!"

Naruto groaned abit….now he knew how Kakashi felt, and with that and his head hanging abit while being followed by a bunch of fan girls both for him and Sasuke a lot, they headed to the hokage tower to prepare for war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis: I own nothing!**

**--**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples, he had felt the on slaughter of a major headache, it had been two months since the meeting with the Hokage and meeting everyone again.

Naruto looked down at the villages and saw that Sand was neutral, frowning he looked at Kyuubi. "Remind me if I survive this war to send Gaara a letter asking why the fuck he's natural in time of war. Maybe I'll put a exploding note in there as well for a kick"

Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's sense of humor than murred abit. "It sounds like a great idea Kit, you should get started on it"

Naruto rolled his eyes slightly than stood, he needed a break from all this stress, he had already organized part of the small team into doing daily paroles and double checking everyone who comes in and out of the village.

Their allies in the grass village was still a week's trip away from arriving in Konoha and all Naruto could do was hope and pray that they didn't fall victim to any Sound or Moon Nins.

Making his way to the ramen stand, a sudden feeling of doom washed over him in waves with each step he took…the village was awful silence for a weekday and it wasn't very late.

Naruto than shake his head than continued his walk toward the stand but the feeling would not go away until…..

"Hello Brat"

Naruto froze, he knew that voice all to well, turning around ever so slightly than looked up onto a store's roof and came eye to eye with a Moon Nin.

"Hello Vincent of the Belmont clan…I thought I killed you while I was in moon" said Naruto growling abit.

Vincent smiled abit and his fangs flashed. "Ah, but I had a sweet taste of the demon charka of yours and I can't get enough of it"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's why I hate Charka Vampires, they were always a pain in the neck to kill"(1)

Vincent chuckled slightly than withdrew a kunai from a pouch than looked at Naruto while still grinning.

"I'm going to enjoy feasting on your charka, you have so much power"

Naruto than rolled his eyes slightly this guy was just going on and on and quite frank it was just getting annoying.

"This time I'll make sure that you stay dead and that's a promise that I tend to keep"

Vincent chuckled than their fight begun, Vincent threw a kunai at Naruto, Naruto dodge the kunai and withdrew his own kunai, he had to end this quickly, however when he was about to attack a series of mini explosions rocked the area.

Taking advantage of Naruto's temporary distraction at the battle at hand, he got behide Naruto and sunk his fangs into Naruto's neck

Naruto screamed when Vincent's fangs sunk into his neck, wincing, he turned and stabbed Vincent in the heart with the kunai, for an extra measure he pushed it in as much as he could.

Wincing he healed the bite mark and started to make his way toward the other explosions, he had found Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke trying to fight off a group of Moon nin.

"Try to stab them in their hearts to kill them!, They are Charka Vampires and I'll explain later if we survive this!" yelled Naruto, he felt like his hold body was going numb and felt it start getting harder to breath.

'Damn it…what the hell did he do to me?' thought Naruto blocking an attack coming in from the front but only to get slashed across the back.

Hissing though his teeth in pain, he started to do a few hand signs.

"Here's a jutsu from my own ninja book!" He than slammed his hands onto the ground.

"Rei Nuzamaki Jutsu! Fox Storm Barrage!!" (2)

When the charka was released images of foxes ramming into the last of them. he then smiled as he saw they were all out for the count, all of a sudden he felt dizzy and started fall backwards but was caught by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Are you aright Rei?" asked Sakura going over to them so she could see if anything was wrong with the man.

"I'm fine…I don't know why I-…" all of a sudden he had passed out for no reason.

When they were heading back toward the hospital it had started to rain, Sakura went to put a blanket over Naruto so he wouldn't get soaked than had let out a gasp.

Kakashi and Sasuke had stopped, Kakashi was carrying the poor man and had craned his neck abit to now see a tuff of blonde hair, that was odd…Rei's hair was red, Sakura had noticed that something was running off his cheeks than she wiped it off with the blanket once she done that she felt her breath hitch.

It couldn't it be, but how could it be, how was this possible?

"N-Naruto…" muttered all three in disbelief.

--

1. Just to have abit of fun and an idea of a dear friend mine.

2. A justu my friend aslo made up for this story so all praise goes to him -

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: I don't own anything!!

--

Naruto groaned , he was burning up, he was vaguely aware that he was being carried and that it was raining.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura rushed toward the hospital as fast as their feet would carry them, Naruto was getting worse.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Sakura, go get Tsunade, I have a feeling we are going to need her help"

Sakura nodded than gone off toward the Hokage Tower, fighting off a few moon nin's along the way, her mind was racing as well Kakashi's and Sasuke's, one question on their minds was. How can Naruto be alive.

Soon Sakura had burst into Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade! We need your help at the hospital, It's Rei something has happen to him"

Tsunade looked at Sakura who just came running in and out of breath, it took her a few moments to realize what the panting girl was saying than stood.

"What had happen to him?" asked Tsunade, now following Sakura toward the hospital.

"We was fighting some of the Moon nin's and he just past out...he had a high fever and it doesn't seem that it is going to brake any time soon...that and he has changed"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow slightly,. "Changed how?"

"You'll see" said Sakura, they both than arrived at the hospital and was than lead into the room where Naruto was laying on a bed in nothing but his boxer's various medical equipment was hooked up to him checking his vitals.

There was a wash cloth on his forehead soaked with cold water and it also draped over his eyes to attempt to get him cooled down though it seemed to have little effect.

Tsunade looked at the man on the bed, first thing she had noticed was the blonde hair than had noticed the whisker marks on the cheeks, right than and there she knew it was Naruto and knew this wasn't an genjutsu.

Restating the urge to strangle the boy for making her worry the last five years and making her think that it was her fault that she had sent the boy to his death, she had gone over to him than started her check on him, after a few moment's her brow knit in frustration.

"I never seen anything like this before...his charka coils are all tangled together and are running wild."

"Meh, that's why I hate charka vampires, they are a pain in the neck and like messing with their victims"

All four of them blinked than turned to the door to see a man about the age of twenty-one or older standing in the door way, he was wearing a long gold, blue and crimson robe, he had long crimson hair that was tied back into a loose tail, the man was barefoot and had dark amber eyes.

Tsunade looked at the man. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you talking about? There is no such thing as Charka vampires, that is nothing more than a lame horror story adults tell their kids for a good scare"

The man chuckled abit than walked over to the bed and looked down at Naruto who was struggling to breath, laying a hand on Naruto's forehead, he forced some charka into the young man who quickly started to clam down though the fever was still high.

They all felt the murderess aura in the charka, and they only knew it came from one source.

"Kyuubi...but how in the hell are you out of Naruto's body! I thought the 4ths seal was holding!" yelled Kakashi, now jumping out his chair and reaching for a kunai, Sasuke and Sakura had done the same even though they would have no chance against the nine tailed demon.

Kyuubi raised his arms up slightly in a defense. "I mean no harm to anyone but let me explain, Naruto is alive yes, I didn't want my container to die that day five years ago, since than he has learn of his birthright and I have been training him to kill that bastard of a snake"

Tsunade sighed, she needed a drink badly, nothing was making sense today, first of all, the boy who she considered a son was alive and well, he knows who his parents were, the demon fox was out and about, Orochimaru was planning an attack any day now and that there are so called vampires running around the village.

"That doesn't explain how you got of the seal or who his parents are " said Tsunade looking at Kyuubi.

"I've already told you who his farther is, Minato Namikaze, his mother was Kushina Uzumaki from the Whirlpool village, the reason that I'm out of my prison is because of the price, my power's for his life, so infact, I'm no longer the great nine tail fox lord, Naruto is"

Everyone in the room was shocked, well all except Naruto and Kyuubi, they couldn't believe that the number one hyperactive active ninja was the new demon lord and that his farther was the one who sealed Kyuubi inside of Naruto in the first place and one of the greatest Hokage's that walked the earth.

They all of a sudden felt bad...they all had mistreated Naruto in one way or another, and the village shunned him because they saw Naruto as the demon itself rather than a person.

"When Naruto wakes, and this war ends, we are going to set things right, Naruto devisers to be treated as a person and his right of birthright to his family estate and scrolls" said Tsunade.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke nodded, Naruto devised better than what happen to him, but for now, all they could do is sit and wait until the blonde woke.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

--

Everyone in the room sighed, all they could do was to wait, Sakura took the first watch, not much had changed during her watch other than the sight decrease in Naruto's fever, it was the same with Sasuke, Naruto didn't wake but the fever did decrease more and more.

When it was Kakashi watch, Naruto's fever broke and he was taken off most of the machines, it wasn't till Kakashi stop reading his book that Kakashi noticed that Naruto had started to wake and had summoned Tsunade into the room.

Naruto's eyes than opened slightly, his vision was slightly blurry and the rag had been long since taken off his eyes, once his eyes came into focus he saw Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade and Kyuubi gathered around him.

_"Great...this is all I need to deal with right now...all I want to do is sleep..."_ sighing mentality to himself he accepted the fate been questioned to the point the felt like passing out again, little did anyone know when Vincent had bite him, Vincent had injected a poison that could inmate death.

Kyuubi noticed Naruto's distress than sighed abit, but than something caught his attention and silently made his way out of the room, than the round of questions begun, sighing Naruto brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed.

"Look, I'm sure Kyuubi told you much while I was out, I have my reasons about why I never came back to Konoha after the mission in Sound, one's that are not ready to be told."

Everyone nodded than Tsunade looked at him. "We understand, but tell us about these so called charka vampires."

"Ah, you mean the Belmont Clan of the Hidden Moon, They control the village even though the villager's are unaware of it, they feed on other shinobi's charka when they are low and weak themselves, but as long as you have no reason to make them want to kill you they are really nice people."

As they sat there and talked, Naruto felt crapper than ever, normally he would feel better after a good nap even though Kyuubi was no longer inside of him, but being the new lord he had gained all the powers from his formal tenant.

Yawning, Naruto feel back to sleep, thinking that Naruto just needed some rest, they left the room, two days later and Tsunade was growing worried, every so often Naruto's heart rate and blood pressure would lower into the danger zone before coming stable again and the blonde never woke after he had fallen back to sleep.

Just about Naruto's heart beat was about to fall again, Tsunade heard abit of arguing outside the room, raising an eyebrow she opened the door to see Kyuubi dragging a young man about the age of twenty one or so, down the hallway by the ear dressed in shinobi clothes and a hidden mood hie-ate.

Tsunade chuckled abit at the man's misfortunate than wonder why in the hell Kyuubi was dragging one of the enemy's toward Naruto's room.

Once in earshot, Kyuubi greeted the hokage and let go of man's ear.

"Kyuubi,what is the meaning of this? And who is he?"

Kyuubi chuckled than pointed at the man. "Lady Tsunade, meet Vincent of the Belmont Clan, he works for Naruto and me"

Vincent looked at Tsunade than bowed as if he was a gentleman from years ago. " 'tis a pleasure to meet you Lady Hokage, I must say you smell of the lovely sent of Sake which suits you quite well"

He was trying to save his ass because he had noticed that Tsunade was about to pound his face in because he was part of the enemy that was trying to destroy Konoha.

"Now that everyone has met, Vincent, Please go revive Naruto and tell him that his guests have arrive and are waiting for him"

Vincent nodded than walked into the room and poured something into Naruto's slightly opened mouth, after a couple coughs Naruto sat up and started to strangle Vincent.

"Damn you! I hate when you inject me with that damn poison, it makes me feel like shit for three days"

Vincent started to turn blue because of Naruto choking him and Kyuubi just stood there and laugh slightly, Tsunade stood there in disbelief this wasn't the Naruto she knew , Naruto than stop strangling Vincent who fell to the floor looking lifeless.

Naruto than ran a hand through his hair slightly, he needed a shower badly, frowning abit he than noticed the horror look on Tsunade's face than had smiled. '

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine in a moment baa-chan"

Tsunade blinked, than had smiled because she was glad to hear that nickname after so long than her face grew serious.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you Naruto, you killed a moon nin in a place of healing without thinking about the information we could of get out of him."

Naruto chuckled than all of a sudden Vincent stood than dusted his vest off.

"Do you have to do that every time Naruto- Sensei?"

"Yes because you trying to kill me everyday gets annoying" said Naruto now disconnecting himself from all the machines.

Tsunade felt her jaw drop, how could this man be alive after being strangled? It was impossible.

Vincent than looked over at Tsunade and smiled. "I'm a vampire, I can't die" he than turned to Naruto. "Almost forgot, Scorpion , Dove, Bunny, Weasel, and Squirrel are waiting for you at the hide out"

Naruto blinked abit to what Vincent had said than it registered. "Shit! How long have they been there?"

"Just arrived this morning, don't go shooting the messenger but they really need to talk with you" said Vincent now disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto sighed abit than rubbed his forehead abit than had looked at Tsunade. "I'm sorry Baa-chan but this is really important so I must leave right away, I'm fine and I'll rest and whatnot"

Tsunade just nodded, knowing it would be useless in trying to argue with him since he would just escape when she would leave the room.

"First off who are they people that Vincent mention?"

Naruto had grinned. "Sorry I can't tell you, but trust me, they are really nice people once you get to know them though they are not proud of their actions in the past...so when you meet them you got to promise not to throw them into jail without hearing their sides of the story's first"

Tsunade sighed. "Fine...but I want to meet them as soon as possible alright? As for now I'm leaving you in Kyuubi's care and don't over work yourself okay?"

Naruto nodded than did a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Kyuubi did the same.

Tsunade sighed than left the room to go fill out papers and to get drunk off her ass.

Once at his house that Tsunade had gave him so he didn't have to stay at the inn, he took a shower than walked to the living room that was severing as the base of operations, four people sat covered in dark cloak's with the hoods drawn over their faces, nodded to acknowledge their presences Naruto sat than sighed.

"Okay gang...Let's start"

And with that, each of them threw out their ideas Naruto looked around at everyone, it's been two hours and no on had came up with plan, ruffling his hair in anger he sighed.

"Damn it... we've been at this for two hours and none sound good I'm about to give up un"

He than blinked slightly realizing what he said than had all of a sudden pointed a finger at one of the cloaked figures.

"Damn it Deidara! I've hang out with you for so long I'm starting to talk like you!"

The hooded man fell backwards laughing reviling his face to be that of Deidara of the Rock Village. "I knew I would get you one of these days brat! un!"

Naruto than growled abit than stood than leaped over the table and tackled Deidara and started to tickle the poor man, the other's sat there laughing.

Gone unnoticed by them all, Sasuke was watching through the window, wondering who the other three were and why in the hell Naruto was talking with an S-ranked missing nin who was part of the organization that was trying to get Kyuubi.

--

R&R! Cookies to those who can figure out who the other people are! Btw, Deidara was Squirrel to help out heh. But don't ruin for the other's send me a pm and I'll tell you if you were right!


	8. Chapter 8

Dis: I don't own, sorry for this being short working on collage finals.

--

Sasuke couldn't believe this, why was Naruto, the person he considered a brother hanging around an s-rank criminal and a moon nin working for Orochimaru?

Using a non ninja trick he placed a glass up to the window and placed his ear on the bottom to listen in trying to figure out what was going on and hoped that he could find out who the other's were.

After Naruto was done with his tickling fight with Deidara he sat back down in his place.

"It has been two months since Orochimaru shown his ugly face, and that has me worried Vincent, you are somewhat his right hand man since Kabuto has up and disappeared"

Vincent yawn abit. "Don't remind me about that bastard's disappearance; all that the snake bastard will tell me that he plans to attack when Kohona's at its weakest and that he has plans for the Uchiha brat, something about a seal or something"

A sigh than was heard and all heads moved to look at the person sitting near Naruto's right hand.

"Something wrong Weasel-san?" asked Dove.

Weasel sighed again than lowered his hood to revile non other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Sometimes I wonder by following the 3rd hokage's order's all those years ago to kill the Uchiha clan was the right idea, perhaps if things were different within the clan, Sasuke would of not chose the life of an avenger and having the goal to defeat me in battle that he would of not of gone to Orochimaru in the first place."

Naruto nodded slightly than placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder to comfort the older man. "I know you love your brother and maybe somewhere deep hidden inside of him, Sasuke still looks up to you as an older brother and it wasn't your fault that the clan wanted to model him to be like you in ever way."

Itachi looked at Naruto than nods than rubbed his onyx eyes, there was no sharingan in sight, Naruto had seen this and frowned knowing what was going on, Naruto than laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Go rest, it's been a long day and I'll be up to help you with your eye problem" said Naruto who watched Itachi nod than stand than disappear up the steps to one of the guest bedroom.

Sasuke stood there in disbelief, Naruto was helping his brother?! And that the massacre was a mission given by the 3rd himself?

Sasuke than rubbed his neck where the cruse seal was and winced abit…something was going on and was trying to ignore the pain, all of a sudden he was knocked out from behide.

Awhile later, Sasuke groaned and woke, he moved his head slightly, he noticed he was in a room but was tied down and just in his pants than he spotted Naruto and three still hooded figures as well as Deidara.

"Maybe we should kill him un" said Deidara, he was sitting on the window bench.

"No, besides, the curse seal is acting up again and I want to get rid of the damn thing, I don't need Orochimaru gaining control of him again than having him spill the beans to anyone" said Naruto now looking down at Sasuke, a bit of a evil glint danced in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes, he never saw that look before and was for once in his life scared.

"Don't worry this isn't gong to hurt much"

Scorpion chuckled slightly than lowered his hood to revile Sasori of the hidden sand. "Naruto, when you say that, someone winds up in the hospital for a good few days"

"What the hell is going on here?! Naruto why are you hanging around a bunch of criminals?"

Naruto shakes his head abit. "They are not really criminals, they have been wrongly accused of things that thy never did, I ant to set those things right, even if it means going to jail myself for faking my death and a few other things that I'm not proud of doing, but now let's take care of that curse seal"

What seemed like hours past, Naruto managed to break the seal without alerting Orochimaru and left Sasuke to rest after the long process, leaving the room he saw Sasori and Deidara kissing and talking and had smiled slightly than saw Dove and Bunny talking.

"So, how have you guys been since the last time we seen each other?"

Bunny looked at Naruto. "We've been good, you should attend Itachi, it seems that his condition is getting worse" he than lowered his hood to revile himself as Zabuza of the hidden mist.

Dove nodded than removed his hood and it was none other than Haku. "He has been pacing ever since and his steps have become uneven."

Naruto nodded slightly. "Haku will it be alright if I borrow some of your senbon? I have a feeling that I'm going need them"

Haku nodded, than handed Naruto his case for the senbon, thanking Haku, Naruto made his way up to Itachi's room than knocked.

A moment later Itachi opened the door and let Naruto inside.

"So how long have you known that my eyesight was going bad?"

"I've known for awhile, it's because of you using the sharingan all the time plus with you getting up in age"

Itachi rolled his eyes while Naruto chuckled. "So what about Sasuke, how is he doing?"

"He's doing well, resting now, was able to deactivate the seal without letting Orochimaru know what I was doing, but we'll talk later about that and let's get you fixed"

Itachi nodded, than the two started the long process of reviseing the damage done by the sharingan.

It wasn't till later that afternoon did Naruto venture out of Itachi's room yawning, it had been a long orderal but it was done and as success…all he could hope now was that Orochimaru didn't attack and that Lady Tsunade wouldn't throw this guys in jail, after they meet with her.

"This is going to be a long day…"

And with that, he looked out the window, unaware of the appending fight about to take place.


	9. Chapter 9

Dis: I don't own, I know it's short, recovering from Finals, can you belive I worte this while listening to the DDR Version of Butterfly?

--

After breakfast, the five missing nin's dawned their cloaks and were waiting for Naruto in the living room when all of the sudden they heard screaming.

"There is no way in hell that I'm wearing that Kyuubi!"

"Oh yes you are, that's the only outfit you have clean so deal with it!"

Naruto sighed, than pushed Kyuubi out of the room so he could get dressed, once done he came down and grumbled, he was wearing an Anbu style uniform though it was modified a lot.

The sleeve on the left side came down to cover the hand completely, along the edge of the cuff was orange flames stitched to a black background, around his elbow was a mesh of bandages and belts, the black pants hugged his hips, the right sleeve was missing but the right elbow was like the other, he also wore the shin guards of the Anbu, the shirt also hugged his chest and had orange flames dancing around the bottom, he also wore fingerless gloves and he sighed.

"I hate you Kyuubi..." the whirlpool headband was tied around his neck, so his hair was down and hanging in his eyes abit.

Deidara grinned. "Man Naruto, if I wasn't taken I would be all over you in a heartbeat un"

That earned him a smack and a muttering of a brat from Sasori, Deidara had grunted abit. "I was kidding Donna I love you and you know that un "

"You better be kidding Deidara, if not your going to be in a world of trouble tonight" Sasori than chuckled and Deidara had blushed under his hood, thankful for it, Naruto sighed than shakes his head than dawned a cloak himself, it was slightly opened to revile the outfit underneath.

As they walked down the street, all the females ninja's looked at Naruto and were drooling, they never noticed that the dead last ninja was so handsome, and it seemed that the years have done him good.

Naruto grumbled slightly, he was now getting a fan club much like Sasuke and that's something he didn't want, soon their little group had past Ino and Sakura and both of them were having trouble contain their noise bleeds.

"Mmm, I wonder who that handsome fellow was" Ino said as she watch Naruto pass by, she didn't recognize that it was Naruto.

Sakura had chuckled slightly. "That was Naruto, I wonder who the other's were though...I didn't like the feeling that they was giving off..."

Ino almost had a heart attack when Sakura had said that the handsome blonde, no wait, the god of all men was once the dead last hyperactive loud mouth ninja.

Once at the hokage tower, Naruto had introduced everyone to Tsunade, Tsunade was shocked to say the least that Naruto had brought five s-rank nin's, and criminals infact to Konoha.

But after listening to their story's she understand that it wasn't really their choose to do what they had done, and not even brothering with the council, she granted them pardon for all their crimes and enlisted them as Ghost Ninja's under the command of Naruto, their job would to be to find Orochimaru and kill him.

After a change of clothing, each of them had a mask and codename, the same one's they had told Vincent when he told Naruto that they were there, right now they was talking of the plan they had to drive out Orochimaru that was until...

"Hey Naruto...why did you give me the codename Bunny? I was a once a former Seven Swordsmen of the mist! I can't be something cute while I'm out killing people!" said Zabuza looking at Naruto.

Naruto had grinned abit. "Because under that killer is a cute fluffy bunny waiting to get out, besides you use a snowshoe rabbits to plan your attacks"

"That's it! Your Dead! I'm not a cute rabbit!"

With that Zabuza started to chase Naruto who was laughing his head off. "Watch out! killer Bunny on the loose!"

People got out their way, and had chuckled at the scene at hand, it was welcome relief to the sadness and worry of the village.

"Kyuubi! Help me! Bunny is going to kill me!" yelled Naruto laughing and upon seeing his former tenet at Ino's Flower shop.

Kyuubi had looked up than shakes his head as Naruto now hid behind him, Ino was in shock that the man standing in front her was the great nine tailed beast.

"Zabuza, if you want to kill someone, let's find Orochimaru and you can kill him, till than clam down"

Zabuza frowned abit behide the bandages that warped around his lower half of his face. "He started it, bunny my ass..."

The argument would of have continued but an explosion rocked the nearby shops sending glass, wood and other things flying all around, during the commotion...they heard the laugh, a laugh so evil that it sent a shiver down their spines...the laugh of Orochimaru.

"Well Well...A Fox and his friends, how convened to be in one little place, to meet their death along with this village!"

With that, he started to charge Naruto and the others, in a battle to the death.


	10. Chapter 10

Dis: I do not own, and I still suck at fights.

--

Naruto was now running on autopilot, he quickly withdrew a kunai and blocked Orochimaru's attack, his heart was racing, it came down to this...he had to protect everyone.

He than looked at everyone who was now fighting the moon nin's that started to attack as well, he was worried about everyone but he had turned and looked at Orochimaru.

"Hehe...lookie here...a little fox ready to put his tail between his legs and run off like he always does"

Naruto had growled. "I never run away! I fight to protect those who are my family!"

Naruto was tried of being a coward, all his life that is what he was, a coward, sure he did a few brace acts but deep down he was scared out of his mind even though he would never admit it to anyone.

Gathering the courage that his friends and the drive to protect his people that meant something in his life he charged at Orochimaru, he wasn't going to let that son of a bastard live any longer so he was going to give it all he had.

"Your going down!"

"In your dreams dear little fox!"

For hours, the fight drug on, blow after blow, jutsu after jutsu was exchanged man buildings and much of the surrounded area was demolished, bombs and screams of those who were fighting where all over the place.

A light rain had started mid way through the fight, Naruto's vision was turning blurry than back to normal, he was bleeding from the various wounds he had, rubbing his eyes to get his vision right he looked at Orochimaru who was just as worse for wear.

"It seems" pant. "this will end with one of us dieing here today" said Naruto panting, he was hoping that this next blow will end it all and peace would come to the nations.

Orochimaru chuckled, Naruto knew that he didn't know Sasuke was no longer his power and hoped that when he figured it out than it would cause Orochimaru would lower his guard just enough that he could get close enough to land the final blow.

Sasuke made his way through the debris and found Naruto and Orochimaru standing there facing off with each other, he than jumped onto the roof and was about to go after Orochimaru until Naruto held his arm out to stop him and he gritted his teeth abit wondering why Naruto is stalling in killing the ex snake sannin.

"I hope you realized the real reason I let Sasuke back into the village is not to atone for the deeds that he done, but to gather information on when you pathetic leaf nin will be at your weakest, it seems that the plan worked will expect for you little brat"

Naruto had chuckled abit. "I always did throw wrenches into people plans, that's what I know for anyways but enough talk, it's time to end all the suffering you have caused us, today is your judgment day Orochimaru...and your punishment is death"

Naruto than withdrew a kunai and held it with a shaking hand, not because he was scared or anything because he was using all the power he had to just to keep a grip on it.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Ah but have you forgot? Sasuke is still under the curse mark" he than did the hand signs necessary to active it but was surprise to say the lease that Sasuke stood there chuckling.

"It seems that Naruto forgot to mention that he got rid of the curse mark I'm no longer under your control Orochimaru"

Taking usage of Orochimaru's confusion, Naruto quickly made his way to close the gap between him and Orochimaru, as Sasuke and the other's watched, it looked like Naruto was teleporting from one place to the other, with the last of his strength, Naruto plunged the kunai deep into Orochimaru's heart.

"Uzamaki Jutsu...Death bringer" whisper Naruto, all of a sudden there was a surge of charka and the blood curling scream of Orochimaru than nothing, getting his bearings right, Sasuke quickly made his way to were Naruto had been, he just made it to see Orochimaru burst into nothing but ash, Naruto stood there for a moment before all of sudden collapsing with a small smile on his face.

__

2 months and a lot of rest and questions later...

Termai walked into Gaara's office, she was holding a scroll that had Kohona's symbol on it a smile was present on her face, Gaara had no clue was he was in for.

"This just came from Konoha, it's the report on how the repairs are coming and a thank you for housing the non shinobi during the war."

Gaara just grunted as she just laid the scroll down and went on her way out of the office, once in safety, Naruto dropped the henge he was using and craked a fox like smile and hurried to get out of Suna.

Gaara sighed the amount of paper work had increased now that the war was over as plans were in the make to hunt down any late followers of Orochimaru and bring them to justuce.

He reached over and started to untie the scroll and than...

BOOM!

Naruto who was a safe distance away from the Kazakage's office started to laugh. "Naruto Uzamaki never breaks a promise! That's for not joining the war Gaara San!"

Gaara sat there with soot on his face...the scroll or what used to be the scroll was reduce to ash as the result of mild paper bomb, having read the short message that had survived he soon stood and made his way quickly out of the tower.

The people of Suna were surprised to say the least that their Kazakage was out and about with the sheer look of murder in his eyes, looking up Naruto saw the sand cloud coming his way and grinned than hopped onto the very large Kyuubi in his fox form.

"RUN LIKE THE WIND KYUUBI! GAARA IS ON THE HUNT!" with a laugh, both of them took off running with a very mad Gaara on their tail, oh well, it was just another day in the life of Naruto Uzamaki...Demon Lord, Protector and Ninja of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

The End


End file.
